Room For Rent
by Eddy13
Summary: Drakken and Shego get some surprising houseguests


**Room For Rent**

It had been a few years since Warhak and Warmonga's attack on the Earth. Dr. Drakken was in his lair, putting the finishing touches on his latest invention.

"Screwdriver" he said. A vine appeared on his elbow, grabbed the tool from the desk and placed it in the blue man's hand.

After using the screwdriver to tighten a few bolts, Drakken said "Blowtorch". The vine handed him the desired item.

Once Drakken was finished with it, he said "Wrench" and the vine placed a wrench in his hand.

Looking at the tool he was holding, Drakken frowned "I wanted a 3/4!" he yelled at his green appendage "Not 2/10! Stay focused!"

Seeing the plant drooping, the scientist sighed "I'm sorry, little guy. I didn't mean to yell."

After perking up, the flower handed it's master the desired wrench. Drakken then finished his project.

"Shego!" the blue scientist called out proudly "Come take a look at my newest creation!"

The green woman came into the room and looked at the device that her employer was patting proudly. She didn't see what the big deal was, it looked like a lamp.

"Uh, Dr. D, what is that?" Shego asked puzzled.

"Shego, what you're looking at is one best invention yet" Drakken said happily "The Sun Lamp!"

Shego groaned "Sorry to burst your bubble, Doc" and she really meant it this time "but that thing's already been invented."

Drakken wagged his finger at her "Not like this, Shego. You see, this lamp has been outfitted with solar panels. The panels collect sunlight and stores it. When the lamp is turned on, the lamp emits real sunlight, sunlight which can be adjusted to the user's choice. Think of it Shego, people can get tans with actual sunlight and be able to avoid getting burned! I'll make a fortune!"

Shego smirked. While the thing was crazy, it was clever. "I don't know about the rest of the world" she said "But I'm interested."

Drakken smiled "I knew you would be. Hey, just because I've dropped the take-over-the-world thing doesn't mean I've abandoned being a mad scientist."

Just as Shego was about to respond, she noticed something on the desk. Picking it up, Shego read it:

**Room For Rent**:

Large 13 by 25 ft room with soft bed and hot water vacant

meals included

allows children and pets

rent: $25 a month per human plus $5 extra for pets Apply at 1215 Agon St

After reading the ad, Shego turned to her boss.

"Dr. D" she said curiously "What's this?"

"An ad I put in the paper" the blue scientist responded.

"And why would you do that?"

"If you must know" Drakken said "I'm renting out that extra room. My experiments are getting costly and I needed to think of something to get more money."

"Are you sure you're not a super villain anymore, Doc?" Shego asked.

"Why do you ask?" Drakken asked her.

"Because the price you're asking for the room is criminal!" Shego joked.

Before Drakken could retaliate, the doorbell rung.

"Ah" Drakken said "That must be someone answering my ad" and he walked over to the door.

When he opened it, Drakken saw two familiar faces: An auburn-haired, green-eyed female and a blonde-haired, brown-eyed male.

Drakken sighed "Oh, great. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. What are you two doing here?"

Ron smirked "Kim, did you hear that? He remembered my name!"

Kim smiled back at him "Well, of course. You defeated two nine ft aliens. The whole world knows your name now."

Drakken growled "Back to the matter at hand. What are you doing here? I'm not doing anything evil anymore!"

"Actually" Ron said as he fished into his pocket "We're here about this" and he pulled out a newspaper.

Looking at it, Drakken noticed the paper was folded to the page with his ad.

"Look" the blue scientist said "I know the price is a bit much, but being a scientist takes a lot of funds. That's no reason to put me behind bars!"

"Actually" Kim said "We want to know if it's still vacant."

"Well, of course it still is! The ad hasn't been out for more than three days! Why would you want to know something like tha..." Drakken stopped and looked down. At Kim and Ron's feet were a couple of suitcases. "Oh, no" Drakken said to the couple "No, no, no, no, NO!"

"What's with all the yelling, Doc?" Shego asked she came up. She soon saw Kim and Ron. "Well, well, what brings you two here?"

"They're here to answer my ad" Drakken said through gritted teeth "Like they're going to get it."

"Oh, come on, Dr. D" Ron said "It would just be temporary until Kim and I get our own place."

"Your own place?" Shego asked curiously. Looking at Kim and Ron's hands, she noticed gold bands on their fingers. "So, you two finally tied the knot. I had a feeling you would."

"Thanks" Kim and Ron said as they held hands.

"So" Ron said with a smirk "When will it happen for you guys?"

While Shego was blushing uncomfortably, Drakken was sputtering. Finally Drakken said indignantly "Wait, why weren't we invited?!"

"Well" Ron said "We didn't think you'd want to come."

"We would have" Drakken said "But never mind that now. What makes you think I'll let you two stay here?"

"Well" Kim said "With our combined paychecks from Club Banana and Smarty-Mart, we'll be able to pay for it."

"I don't care if you can afford the room" Drakken said defiantly "After everything you two have put me through in the past, there is no way I'll rent you a room!"

"Are you sure?" Ron asked in a strange tone.

"Positive!" Drakken bellowed.

"Alright" Ron said nonchalant "You asked for it."

"Huh?" Drakken asked dumbfounded before turning to Kim "What's he talking abo..." he stopped.

Kim's eyes were glassy and teary, her lips were puckered and forming a sad face, her head was crocked and she was in a beg/plead position.

As much as Drakken tried to resist, the look on Kim's face was too much for him. Finally, he relented. "Fine" he said "You can have the room."

As Kim and Ron hauled their luggage into the lair, Drakken whistled.

"Hold it" the blue scientist said "We need to set a few rules before this goes any further."

Kim and Ron smirked as their former foe began to explain his rules.

"Rule #1" the blue man said "I don't care if you do save the world on a daily basis, if I don't get the rent on time, you're out of here!"

"No problem, Mr. Roper" Kim said, enticing Ron to giggle.

"Rule #2" Drakken went on "Despite our history, there will be no fighting allowed under this roof."

Shego groaned, Drakken ignored her and continued "Rule #3: Don't let me catch you in the kitchen getting a midnight snack."

"Hold on" Shego said "How would you know if someone was raiding the frige?"

After blushing awkwardly. Drakken said "Zip the lip, Shego" before going back to his rules "Rule #4: No touching the self-destruct button."

"You still put that thing in?" Ron asked.

"I ask him that question everyday" Shego responded

Growling, Drakken announced his last rule "And Rule #5: No funny business in the middle of the night. That's right, I know what goes through the minds of young couples like you."

"How would you know?" Ron asked which caused Shego and Kim to smirk.

Sneering, Drakken said "Just follow these rules and we'll be fine. Got it?"

"You got it, Doc" Ron said as he and Kim took their bags to their room.

After the young couple left the room, Drakken turned to Shego "What was that thing that Possible did to me? I could resist it."

"Okay, first of all" Shego said "Her name is Stoppable now."

"Possible-Stoppable" Kim's voice replied from down the halls.

"Whatever" Shego muttered before saying "That thing she did was what she called the Puppy Dog Pout. And let me tell you, it's potent" she said being subjected to it before in the past.

At that moment, an old smirk began to reappear on Drakken's face "You know, Shego" he said "If I could harness that force, the entire planet would be at my feet!"

"That does sound like a good plan, Doc" Shego said before going stern "But I wouldn't try anything if I were you. Remember, we have two heroes staying with us now. Besides, I thought you gave that up."

"Well, you know, old habits are hard to break" Drakken admitted "Ever heard of relapses?"

The End


End file.
